stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Thermians
The Thermians are octopoidal creatures native to Thermia in the Klatu Nebula, presumably located somewhere near the 23rd quadrant of the Gamma Sector. Biology The Thermians are a fairly strong highly intelligent species of squid-like cephalopods. Like cephalopods on other planets the color of Thermian skin can change color, depending on their emotional state, which aids in communication. It should be noted that they have blue blood. History Millions of years ago, Thermians emerged from the oceans of their homeworld, eventually evolving into a species of intelligent squid-like cephalopods. 5 million years ago the great nebula burst occurred and nearly destroyed Thermia, and created the Klatu Nebula. It was only through the unity and determination of the Thermian people that they were able to survive this difficult period. Though climate change due to their planet's astronomical mutations became increasingly dangerous for their existence every day, the Thermians succeeded in evolving, creating a technologically similar civilization similar to that of Asgard, though limited to the only native planet. But this technology and the planet soon became the target of the emerging goa'uld race. The latter, led by the Emperor Apep, sought more and more to subdue the Thermians without success. The same Thermians technology did not seem to be as compatible with that goa'uld or similar. Also to worsen the situation, the Thermians Octopode physiology, did not favor Symbolism with the Goa'uld larvae. After a long and bloody war, thermians were forced to their planet, but failing to defeat them, the Goa'uld opted for the annihilation of the planet itself. Thanks to the discovery of a ship built by the Ancients capable of destroying entire planets, Apep decided to punish the Thermians, destroying their planet believing in this way to eliminate the entire civilization. But despite the destruction of the planet, the Thermians survived, albeit in a limited number, and reconstructed their civilization, creating a series of underground bases linked to each other and keeping the aggregate planet's debris as far as possible. From the Apep attack, every trace of the Thermians civilization was lost until their story was accidentally rediscovered by the SG1 team during the exploration of a planet once controlled by the Goa'uld. The latter came through the stargate in one of the Thermians stations, first met with mistrust, only with the exhaustion of the millennial energy resources that protected the remains of the Thermia planet, the Thermians decided to ask for help to tau'rì but not without That again the Goa'uld became aware of their operation. Abandoned on their native planet, the Thermians signaled with the Tau'ri a treaty of mutual alliance and support, assisting in the reconstruction of their civilization in the area of the Milky Way Galaxy, under the Tau'rì. Technology The Thermians technology seems to be a variant of Asgard, but completely incompatible with the Goa'uld and partially with that of Tau'rì. Specialists in replication and food creation as well as in interstellar transport and travel. Know Thermians * Quellek * Laliari * Lahnk Categoria:Races